Swimming with Vampires
by Ficsters for Small Fry
Summary: Eric invites Sookie for a swim; Will she accept? Will there be unexpected visitors? Of course! This is… Swimming with Vampires.


Beta'd By: Missus T

I was sitting on the porch swing reading as I enjoyed the warm summer breeze, when I heard a rustle in the trees. Looking up, I saw a blur of movement and could make out the blond hair and tall frame of a man approaching. He slowed down as he reached the house, strolling up the stairs.

Eric Northman, the bane of my existence. He had been trying so hard to get in my pants, but I resisted, as much as I possibly could. Part of me trusted him with my life and knew he'd never do anything to hurt me. However, there was a stronger part of me that was unable to release my heart and my body to someone of so much darkness; a vampire.

"What do you want Eric?" I asked, placing my book on the swing next to me and pushing a little with my toes to keep the swing moving.

"Sookie, I demand you come for a swim with me."

"You can't just demand me to do something. I'm not your play thing." He never gave up. I guess I could give him points for trying.

"You're not? I thought you were. At least, that's what I've had in my head this whole time."

I rolled my eyes and stood, crossing my arms. "You think you can just flutter those eyelashes at me and I'll do whatever you want? You can't glamour me Eric Northman." I narrowed my eyes at him and waited for his response.

He chuckled, not the response I was going for. "Okay, Miss Stackhouse. I won't flutter, how about I ask nicely?"

With that, he got down on his knees in front of me and looked up with puppy dogs eyes, sticking out his lip with a pout. A thousand year old vampire, on his knees, in front of me, little human Sookie, I couldn't figure Eric Northman out sometimes.

"Miss Stackhouse, on this beautiful summer evening, you have a perfectly good pond in your backyard, would you do me the honor of a midnight swim?"

"But, there are gators in that water. Are you trying to get me eaten alive?"

"Oh Miss Stackhouse, trust me, I'll be the only one eating you alive." His eyes shone but he had a serious expression on his face and, in that moment, I knew he was actually telling the truth. He placed his hands on my ankles, running them slowly up my calves and to the hem of my sundress.

I swatted his hands away, "Eric Northman, you are too much."

"I'll leave you alone if you just come for a swim with me. It's such a nice night out. The water isn't cold. I checked earlier. Besides, I'll be there to warm you up." He waggled his eyebrows and winked, giving me a grin, so hard to resist.

Sighing, I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I gave in and went swimming with him. That is the thing about Eric. He was persistent, if nothing else.

"Just this one time, okay? Let me go upstairs and get my bathing suit."

"No problem, here it is," he said, holding out my bathing suit and a towel, as the skirt of my dress flapped in the aftermath of his vampire speed.

"That really wasn't necessary. I could have gotten it myself. Hey, how did you know where to get my bikini anyway?" I asked, holding up the bathing suit he'd delivered.

He looked at me sheepishly.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

He grinned.

"Well, turn around." I swirled my finger in a pattern to further indicate he wasn't going to be seeing me naked anytime soon.

"You're too modest, Sookie. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Eric, that was one time and I was only half conscious. Anyway, I don't care. You're not watching me take off my dress and put my bathing suit on."

"Yes, Ma'am," he saluted, turning his back to me.

I had just pulled on the top to the bikini and was tying the straps when I looked up, spying Eric watching me in the mirror on the wall. He had a smirk on his face. I had forgotten about the mirror. Huffing, I turned and made my way to do the door. I shivered as Eric zoomed by and stood at the front door, holding it open for me to go through.

The warm summer air wrapped around me as we made our way through the trees that lined the pond. Placing my towel on one of the large rocks that was on the edge of the water, I slipped my feet out of my sandals and turned to talk to Eric when I heard a splash.

I should have known he wouldn't wait for me. Standing at the edge, I waited for him to emerge. After what seemed like minutes, he still hadn't. He hadn't gotten eaten by those gators had he? The moon cast shadows that played on the water. I was dipping my toes in to test the temperature when I spied some bubbles breaking the surface, just in front of me. Eric rose out of the water with the grace and fluidness of a water God.

I froze, watching as the water rolled off his chest. It reminded me of a frosty glass of iced tea I'd enjoy on a hot summer day. My mouth went dry and his eyes locked with mine. He smiled and his fangs snapped out, alerting me to his excitement.

"Would you put those away," I asked, holding out my arms for his assistance in getting the water.

He glided through the water and reached for me from the edge of the water. The summer heat had used its magic to warm the water and my body starting relaxing immediately. Eric held me in his arms as we bobbed up and down.

My body betrayed me; again, as I felt the excitement of being so close to him start to course through my veins, heating me from the inside and out. I flushed as I looked up and found him staring at me.

"Sookie, I like it when you're wet with me." He grinned and cocked his head to the side. Leaning in towards me, he started to run his nose up my neck.

I pushed him away, "Oh Eric, you know just what to say…."

He laughed and spun us around, causing me to laugh with him. Eric might not have been able to glamour me, but there was something about him that caused me to have an almost out-of-body experience. He made me feel free and light, a direct contrast to the darkness of his vampire ways. Leaning down, he raised my chin so that we were looking at each other again. Slower than I thought possible, for a vampire, he bought his face to mine, our lips meeting. Something awakened inside my body and I moved my mouth against his, devouring, savouring and urging him for more. I moaned and wriggled against him, water flowing between us.

"You keep that up and I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself anymore, Miss Stackhouse."

"I'm not sure I want you too." Just as the words left my mouth and he came in for another kiss I felt something wriggle against my leg. It certainly wasn't Eric's legs, which were currently entwined with mine under the water.

A gator, oh my god it was a gator, I just knew it. I let out a shriek and launched myself into his arms. He caught me, cradling me above the waters surface.

Concern laced his face, "What's wrong, what is it?"

"Eric, oh, oh, there is something… down there." I pointed in the water, "Please tell me there aren't any gators in here. You promised."

Just as I spoke, there was movement again. I saw a tail slap against the surface about five feet from us and I began to freak out. I did not want to die being a buffet meal for a gator.

"Eric Northman – get me out of this water, NOW!"

Before I knew it, he had set me on the edge of the bank and turned back into the water.

"Don't be a hero. Let's just get out of here."

"I can't just let a gator get away. You should know that about me; I'm nothing, if not thorough. It won't take me a moment."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my towel wrapping it around my body. I stood and witnessed the ridiculousness of Eric Northman, Viking warrior - dive, swim, and wrestle with the gator. He splashed and rolled, tumbling through the water. I'm fairly certain he put on a show for me, because from what I knew of vampires, their strength would outdo a gator's by light-years.

With one last splash, Eric threw the gator onto the grass. I watched as it remained unmoving, upside down and lifeless.

"Is it dead?" I mentally berated myself for the Captain Obvious statement.

"Oh yeah, it's dead and gone. I think I'll give it to Pam and she can get some new shoes and a bag made. She'll love that."

"Ewww, you do that. I'm going home." I secured the towel around me again and turned to walk away.

Eric appeared beside me and grabbed my arms, spinning me to him. "This isn't over, Sookie. Holding you in my arms tonight felt good. I enjoyed the way you reacted to me and hear me when I say this; I will have you, one day." He was forceful but not intimidating.

"I'm sure you will Eric, I'm sure you will." I rolled my eyes and walked away, leaving Eric Northman, hair slicked against his forehead, trickles of water rolling down his bare chest and glistening in the moonlight - standing over the dead gator. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew he was right. He would have me, one day, and I'd love it. Until then, he could work for it.

What else was there for a thousand year old Viking to do?


End file.
